mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тикбаланг
Этимология названия Мифология Тикбаланг является существом филиппинского фольклора, который, как говорят, скрывается в горах и лесах Филиппин. Это высокое костяное гуманоидное существо с головой и копытами лошади и непропорционально длинными конечностями до такой степени, что его колени при приседании оказываются над головой. В некоторых версиях, это существо является результатом прерванной беременности, зародыш, возвращенный на землю из лимба. Происхождение The form of the Tikbalang traces back 4000 years, with roots in Hinduism which explain how that influence evolved into the mysterious half-horse creature we know today. Ancient people's in the Philippines believed in animism. They believed that the world has its own consciousness and that stones, trees, mountains, water, animals, sun, moon had a hidden power known as the spirit or the 'idol'. This power could be good or harm the spirit, but it was believed to control some aspects of life. in 1589, during the earliest days of the Spanish occupation, Father Juan de Plasencia documented the long-term Tikbalang awareness of indigenous peoples. Hinduism, from its origins in India, spread to Southeast Asia in 200 CE as Indian cultural influence spread throughout the region through trade routes. Tikbalang may have originated from Hayagriva, an avatar of the Hindu god Vishnu. The worship of Hayagriva was recorded in 2000 BCE. The images for giant flying birds, the Tikbalang, and Sirena are straight out of Hindu imagery. Influence on religion was also prevalent with the concept of a multi-layered world – Heaven and Hell. According to the Hindu Puranas, there are fourteen worlds in the universe: the seven upper and the seven lower. The seven upper worlds are Bhuh, Bhavah, Swah, Mahah, Janah. Tapah, and Satyam; and the seven nether worlds are Atala, Vitala, Sutala, Rasatala, Talatala, Mahatala, and Patala. The region known as Bhuh is the earth where we dwell. Began its association with Tikbalang 1860 discovery of a statue to Cambodia since the 10th century. It described the demons that Vadavamuka, the more radical version of the avatar of Vishnu. Eventually, Buddhism changed the image of Hayagriva a small horse's head floated to crown fire. In China, provided the old image of Hayagriva face with horses – one of the demons keeper into the inferno. Probably has the same happened in Tikbalang adapt it to the Filipinos in their beliefs after exacting culture through trade. Nine hundred years before the Spaniards arrived, went to the Chinese merchants in the Philippines and while there they use horses. But there's just started the evolution of Tikbalang. Суеверия Tikbalangs or Tigbolan scare travelers, lead them astray and play tricks on them such as making them return to an arbitrary path no matter how far they go or turn. This is counteracted by wearing one's shirt inside out. Another countermeasure is to ask permission out loud to pass by or, not to produce too much noise while in the woods in order not to offend or disturb the tikbalang. The "tigbolan" is a ghost which assumes a variety of forms, and sometimes confers a similar gift upon certain favored individual. A superstition popular with the Tagalogs of Rizal Province is that Tikbalangs are benevolent guardians of elemental kingdoms. They are usually found standing at the foot of large trees looking around for anyone who dare to bestow malignancy on their kingdom's territory. A common saying has it that rain from a clear sky means "may kinakasal na tikbalang."(Filipino, "a tikbalang is getting married".) This was potentially connected with a similar Spanish proverb that claimed a witch was getting married when there was rain on a sunny day,needed although many cultures have such sayings in which a trickster figure gets married (cp. fox's wedding, bear's wedding, monkey's birthday/wedding). In some versions, the tikbalang can also transform itself into human form or turn invisible to humans. They like to lead travelers astray. Tikbalang are generally associated with dark, sparsely populated, foliage-overgrown areas, with legends variously identifying their abode as being beneath bridges, in bamboo clumps or banana groves, and atop Kalumpang (Sterculia foetida) or Balite (Ficus indica) trees. Укрощение тикбаланга By one account a tikbalang has a mane of sharp spines, with the three thickest of these being of particular importance. A person who obtains one of these spines can use them as an anting-anting (talisman) in order to keep the tikbalang as his servant. The tikbalang must first be subdued, however, by leaping onto it and tying it with a specially-prepared cord. The would-be-tamer must then hang on while the creature flies through the air, fighting madly to dislodge its unwelcome rider, until it is exhausted and acknowledges its defeat. Or you can look on his mane and you will see 3 golden hairs and if you pluck 3 of them before he/she eats you, they will serve you until you die. В популярной культуре *«Тикбаланг: демон-конь» был первым эпизодом документального веб-сериала «Существа Филиппинской мифологии» 2015 года, созданного The Aswang Project и High Banks Entertainment Ltd. В нем прослеживается происхождение образа Тикбаланга в Индии, примерно в 2000 году до н.э., и прослеживается его эволюция до сегодняшнего дня. *Тикбаланг по имени Люсио занимает видное место в «The Mythology Class», графической новелле, написанной и иллюстрированной филиппинским создателем комиксов Арнольдом Арре. *Tikbalang Kung Kabilugan ng Buwan - это рассказ мифов о Тикбаланге, написанный Викторией Анонуево, иллюстрированный Корой Дандан-Албано и выпущенный Adarna House, предназначенный для знакомства молодых филиппинских читателей с филиппинскими мифологическими существами. *«Тикбаланг» - фейри в 10 эпизоде 3 сезона («Преступники») сверхъестественной драмы SyFy «Lost Girl» Галерея Тикбаланг1.jpg Тикбаланг2.jpg Тикбаланг3.jpg Тикбаланг4.png Тикбаланг5.jpg Тикбаланг6.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Оборотни Категория:Гуманоиды Категория:Лошади Категория:Азиатская мифология Категория:Филиппинская мифология Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Млекопитающие